Filter media can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. Various filter media may be designed to have different performance characteristics, depending on their desired use. For example, a filter media may be designed to absorb or adsorb matter (e.g., moisture, molecules, compounds) that is present in the surrounding environment. Such filter media may be manufactured to reduce levels of humidity or particle concentration within an enclosed environment (e.g., clean rooms, isobaric cabins, disc drives, etc.).
In general, filter media can be formed as a composite of a number of materials (e.g., fibers, resin, additives, etc.). In some cases, filter media are formed as fiber webs which provide a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., air, liquid) to flow through the filter media while absorbing or adsorbing matter contained within the fluid. Certain characteristics of the filter media, such as the type of fiber(s) and other material(s) in the overall composite, will affect filtration performance including the ability to absorb and/or adsorb surrounding matter.